High electron mobility transistors (HEMTs) employ a heterojunction defined by semiconductor materials having different bandgap energy levels. A gate provides an applied electric field to the heterojunction, which causes a conductive channel to be formed between the source and drain of the HEMT. Another electrical field applied across the source and drain causes an electrical current to flow through the conductive channel. When the applied field of the gate is removed, the electrical current between the source and drain will cease flowing, even when the applied field between the source and drain is not removed.
High voltage HEMTs are used in applications where the applied voltages are much higher than portable semiconductor devices. These transistors are employed in a variety of devices and applications, including power supplies, electric cars, solar cells, and large solid state transistors, to name a few. The breakdown voltage of a high voltage device is proportional to the amount of parasitic electrical current that leaks away from the current flowing between the source and the drain. When a voltage larger than the breakdown voltage is applied, parasitic current will flow regardless of whether there is an applied field provided by the gate (i.e., when the device is in an off state). This parasitic current limits device performance, including the maximum operational voltage.